homestuck_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dyrcaend/RP format
So, quick overview of current situation first: I have become aware that homestuck has been very challenging to RP, and I personally think this is partially due to the format of the RP's. It is hard to find a way to actively include everybody when they are physically disconected, yet still show their actions properly. Therefore I decided to make a blog about the RP format so we can come to some conclusions. I think I have identified three issues we msut deal with. 1) The RP's feel too rushed and makeshift. Instead of constantly talking, I submit to you all that we should take the RP's slower and let each individual event be clearly presented and detailed before we continue. 2) Physical detail, our characters actions, and other non-communicated information needs to find a way into the RP. This does not presently exist. In addition, a side issue is figuring out how to properly demons trate the environment and who controls the environment. 3) Involve all players in a logical manner without causing chaos. I have several suggestions. The first one is leading a forum RP with much larger posts. Instead of saying small details each post, you fully detail a host of information, everything that your character does and teh environmental reaction, perhaps almost a paragraph of information. I have first-hand seen this RP format work very, VERY well on the WH40k wiki. It pays proper attention to detail, but it has the problem that it is not as fluid and/or fast enough to be as enjoyable. Perhaps a part of the RP could be in this format while actual conversations or in-person contact could be on the chat? something to note. My second suggestion is that we adopt a format similar to homestuck itself. We would focus primarily on one character at a time, who could be pestered and pester in return at will. He would state what he does and the environments reactions would be dealt with suitably, although how exactly the environments reactions would be decided might pose a problem. Regardless, the character is focused on for some time and is given ample time to do what they need to, before the focus switches to another character, who will summarily be bombarded with pestering. On one hand, this is likely slower than a regular RP, but I personally think that the detail allowed by this form of RP makes it a favorable choice. My final suggestion is that we split our RP into multiple sections; in the chat we would detail our chatting and our characters inter-personal communication and in live communication talk about our characters and what they would do, but in a forum (or a pages comments, or whatever medium used) we would detail our characters possible actions. I understand that this RP format is somewhat hard to understand and slightly troublesome to actually implement, but I firmly believe that once we got used to RPing in this format it would be fluid, easy, and solve most of our problems. I think that either a forum or a blog post could work for this, although I am personally opposed to using page comments. Thoughts? comments? suggestions? Arguments? Disagreements? please discuss this topic in the comments. Category:Blog posts